TALK
by bakpaokeju
Summary: Kuroo memetikan gitar asal, "Mau lagu apa?" tanyanya. / "Apa saja." Oikawa merespon malas. Dia kembali memainkan ponselnya.


_**Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi**_

_**Fandom: Haikyuu!**_

_**TALK**_

_**[**__**Oikawa Tooru x Kuroo Tetsuro**__**]**_

* * *

_#nowplaying Salamku Untuk Kekasihmu yang Baru – RAN ft Kahitna_

* * *

Oikawa sedang di balkon, duduk di kursi sambil menatap langit malam yang ramai sekumpulan bintang.

Dia mengambil ponselnya, lalu membuka salah satu media sosial bernama instagram.

Dia menggulirkan pelan laman itu dengan satu ibu jarinya. Lalu dia berhenti disatu foto.

Di foto tersebut ada seorang gadis bersama seorang lelaki. Gadis itu bertopang dagu pada bahu si lelaki. Mereka berdua tersenyum. Di keterangan foto tersebut tertulis sebuah tanggal dan bulan. Sepertinya itu hari jadi mereka.

Gadis itu adalah mantan kekasih Oikawa.

Oikawa diputuskan sepihak oleh gadis itu dengan alasan dia menemukan orang yang lebih dari Oikawa.

Lebih tajir, lebih mapan, lebih menjanjikan.

Lebih parahnya lagi, ternyata gadis itu sudah berpacaran dengan lelaki itu tanpa sepengetahuan Oikawa selama dua bulan.

Oikawa hancur berkeping-keping.

Kejadian itu membuatnya hampir mati. Makan tidak teratur, kuliah berantakan, tidak fokus bermain voli, tidur pun juga hanya dua jam saja. Karena gadis itu adalah sebagian hidupnya, maka jika gadis itu pergi seperti sebagian hidupnya juga ikut hilang.

Namun, sekarang Oikawa sudah baik-baik saja berkat bantuan teman-teman satu kosnya.

"Hey, Oikawa." suara itu tepat di sampingnya, Oikawa menoleh ke sumber suara. Orang itu adalah salah satu teman kosnya, namanya Kuroo. Dia membawa gitar pula.

"Oh, Tetsuro-chan?"

Kuroo melihat ponsel Oikawa yang masih memerlihatkan foto mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Masih belum bisa lupain dia?" tanyanya.

Oikawa menatap ponselnya lalu buru-buru dia tutup laman tersebut, "Ah, tidak. Hanya tidak sengaja melihat saat aku buka instagram."

Kuroo mengangguk mengerti. Dia duduk di kursi sebelah Oikawa, lalu memangku gitar akustiknya.

_Jreeng..._

Kuroo memetikan gitar asal, "Mau lagu apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa saja." Oikawa merespon malas. Dia kembali memainkan ponselnya.

"Ya sudah. Ini lagu khusus kamu."

Kuroo mulai memetik senar gitarnya memasuki intro. Kemudian bernyanyi.

_**Bagai matahari dan bulan purnama**_

_**Aku dan dirimu tak lagi bersama**_

_**Dimalam yang dingin penuh bintang-bintang**_

_**Kulihat potretmu dengan lain orang**_

_**Kau dengan bangga beritahukan dunia**_

_**Kini kau miliknya**_

_**Oh bila memang kau sudah lupakanku**_

_**Kan kurelakan sampaikan saja**_

_**Salamku untuk kekasihmu yang baru**_

"Kamu menyindirku?" Oikawa menghentikan aktivitasnya

Kuroo berhenti memainkan gitarnya, "Tidak. Dengarkan dulu sampai selesai. Ini musiknya enak, loh."

"Tapi liriknya menyindir."

"Berarti kamu masih patah hati."

"Apa hubungannya?" Oikawa menaikan satu alisnya.

"Katanya kalau lagi sedih atau patah hati, kita mendengarkan lagu, pasti yang diresapi bagian liriknya. Kalau lagi senang, biasanya musiknya yang diresapi."

"Ah, itu, kan tidak semuanya begitu."

"Memang, tapi ada benarnya juga, kan? Kamu masih belum menerimanya kalau mantanmu lebih memilih yang lain?"

"Begitulah. Tapi... ya sudahlah, aku juga sudah tidak peduli. Sudah... lanjutkan lagi lagunya."

_**Yang lebih menyayangimu**_

_**Yang lebih baik dariku**_

_**Yang lebih bisa buatmu bahagia**_

_**Meski berat hati melihatmu pergi**_

_**Semoga dialah cinta yang kau cari**_

Kuroo kembali memainkan gitarnya sambil bernyanyi. Oikawa memainkan ponselnya kembali.

"Apa aku harus meng-_unfollow_ mantanku?" tanya Oikawa.

"Untuk apa?"

"Setidaknya untuk melupakannya."

Kuroo menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Lagipula kamu kan hanya putus hubungan sebagai kekasih, bukan sebagai teman. Dan untuk melupakannya tidak harus meng-_unfollow_, kan?"

Oikawa memgangguk mengerti, "Oh, begitu. Baiklah aku mengikuti saranmu. Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong lagunya enak juga."

"Sama-sama. Nih, aku punya lagu aslinya." Kuroo mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu mencari aplikasi pemutar musik online, setelah itu dia mencari lagunya dan memainkannya.

Dia meletakkan ponsel terbalik supaya lagu yang dimainkan lewat pengeras suara di ponselnya terdengar.

Mereka bernyanyi bersama.

_**Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu**_

_**Sejak kita masih bersama**_

_**Kau sudah dengannya**_

* * *

Hai! Mumpung lagi ada ide. Sebenarnya ini ide lama. Tadinya malah empat sekawan (KageHinaTsukkiYama) yang di sini, tapi kayaknya agak _out of character_ ya hehe.

Dan jadilah Kuroo dan Oikawa. Yey!

Ini lagu favorit aku dan kadang aku jadikan senjata sindiran buat ehem mantanku ehem yang ditinggal 'kekasih'nya. Ini cerita nyata dia btw, ditinggal, diduain, wahh parah emang. Tenang, aku sebelumnya juga sudah izin kok untuk kujadikan cerita ini.

Oke, terima kasih sudah membaca!

**Salam,**

**Bakpaokeju**


End file.
